the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:PEDDIETILTHEWORLDENDS/HOA S4 FANFICTION EP26 REAL ONE
I AM BACK!!!! REALLY THANK U FOR ALL YOUR COMMENTS! P.S I NAMED THE PRIVIOUS EPISODE "HOA S4 FANFICTION EP26" IT WAS ACTUALLY EPISODE 25. WHOOOOPPPS!!! SORRY!!!! HOUSE OF EXCHANGE MARA - *disappears* SETH - Yes! Three more souls and then - I'll be unbeatable!!! *DINNER* AUSTIN - Where's Mara? PATRICIA - I don't know. EDDIE - Umm... I need more chicken, Patricia, Alfie, KT, Amber, chicken? Now? Good, let's go/ *KITCHEN* PATRICIA - What? EDDIE - I was just... wondering. What if Victor took Mara and gave her to the spirit just like Fabian? ALFIE - That's possible. PATRICIA - But how many people do they need and why? EDDIE - I think it's time to get back to the gatehouse. <'MYSTERY...>' AMBER - And why would we do that? EDDIE - We may find some clues. Sibuna? ALL - Sibuna! AMBER - Not likely... *SCHOOL* MR SWEET - OK, everyone, I have an announcement. We have yet another exchange student. She's from America. PATRICIA - Great... MR SWEET - Please welcome Stephanie Cart! EDDIE - Who? STEPHANIE - Hello everyone! Oh, Edison!! I missed you sooo much! *hugs him* PATRICIA - *opens her mouth with a jealous maniere* STEPHANIE - Tell them about me, Ed. EDDIE - Umm, this is Stephanie. She's my ex-girlfriend. STEPHANIE - Why "ex"? We both know you still like me! He hasn't changed a bit, has he? JOY - Oh, this is gonna get fighty. KT - Real fighty, real fast. PATRICIA - No. I broke up with him. And I'm fine with it. JOY - Are you sure? PATRICIA - No...But... If he wants to date... THAT, then I hope he has tons of fun with it! KT - UMM, Patricia? PATRICIA - What? KT - You're hurting your pen. PATRICIA - Whatever. *GATEHOUSE* AMBER - This place creeps me out. You know, the memories.. EDDIE - Amber! AMBER - Sorry.. EDDIE - *goes upstairs* AMBER - *breaks a vaze* EDDIE - Amber! AMBER - What, there's no-one here anyways! EDDIE - But still... * A sound of footsteps* ALFIE - What was that? EDDIE - I don't know.. SIBUNA - Run!!! *OUTSIDE* ALFIE - OK, that was super scary! I thought there wasn't supposed to be anything up there! EDDIE - You think I don't know that? KT - So what now? EDDIE - We'll need to come back tomorrow. AMBER - No! I don't want to go! EDDIE - Amber, if Sibuna's important to you as much as to us, please start acting like a SIBUNA member, OK? AMBER - OK, sorry. *DINNER* STEPHANIE - So, we met... JOY - *whispering* How are you? PATRICIA - I'm fine. It's just.... This cow 'is just gonna show up, and steal MY Slimball. That's not fair! JOY - Relax. And don't act jealous! PATRICIA - I'm not acting! JOY - Calm down. VICTOR - Listn up!! Your school will have a play a day before your stupid prom. So, anyone who's interested, please sigh up. JOY - What's the play about? VICTOR - Two pople deeply in love... STEPHANIE - Oh, Ed and me would be great leads! EDDIE - No... PATRICIA'S POV : '"She wants war? I'll give her war!" HOW WAS IT? And I know I put too much Peddie in this ep, I'm already sorry.. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts